


What They Say About You And Me

by inanis_mortem



Series: Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Denial, M/M, angst I guess?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Day Two: Denialthey call me the desperate oneand i hear the nasty whispers of how they thinki was so pathetically starved for attentionthat i took it from an enemyand let you do as you pleasethat once morethe failure that is me strikes again





	What They Say About You And Me

* * *

 

they tell me that you came to me  
because you knew that i was lonely  
that you knew that nobody talked to me  
that you somehow knew that  
under my porcelain mask  
i was desperately crying for help 

they say that you had known about me  
before we even talked  
before we even saw each other  
because in the end  
i was just another tool to be used  
to damage my home  
and i was chosen because i was so weak  
even though i tried so hard not to be

they call me the desperate one  
and i hear the nasty whispers of how they think  
i was so pathetically starved for attention  
that i took it from an enemy  
and let you do as you please  
that once more  
the failure that is me strikes again 

and i  
i try to cling onto my hope  
that what we had was not  
some twisted little charade  
because i don’t want to add  
another failed story  
and make the pile grow  
because there is already so much

i never meant to give my heart to you  
you didn’t even take it  
i just handed it over  
because it was so easy to  
when you made me feel  
like i was worth something  
instead of nothing like the other always said  

when they announce  
what you are  
the enemy  
someone who wanted to kill me  
or something worse  
i don’t believe them  
i refuse to  
because i can’t 

oh sweet denial  
digs into your bones  
and never really lets go  
because you don't want it to  
and that's me i suppose 

because i don't think  
i'll ever believe that  
you ever wanted  
to hurt me like they say  
and i guess  
sweet sweet denial  
is with me to till the end


End file.
